I like you, I love you!
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Spin-off dari Hetaloid! Mengambil tempat setelah hari pertama! AmeBela, songfic "Suki Daisuki" by Kagamine Rin, abal dan ga jelas, hasil pesenan temen saya, review please?


**Spin-off dari Hetaloid! Under someone's request, saya bikin songfic ini! XDDDD**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Lagu "I like you, I love you" milik Kagamine Rin alias Crypton Future Media & Yamaha**

_ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen_

_sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_

_oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

"Eh, anu… America-san, punya waktu sebentar?" Tanya Belarus.

"Oh boleh, ada apa?" tanya America

"Eh… Maaf kalau kamu sibuk… sebenarnya… Sebentar saja kok…. Pliiiss…."

_dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka_

_etto geemu demo suru_

_shiritori shi yo_

_shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n._

_gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne_

"Eh… Ma-mau main apa?" tanya Belarus.

"Terserah kamu" jawab America santai

"Ehm… Bagaimana kalau shiritori? Ri-Ri… Rin Kagamine!"

"…*sweatdropped*"

"Eh…. Ah maaf… Aku tidak terlalu jago dalam hal seperti ini…"

_onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai_

_e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya_

"E…eh… kamu lapar tidak?" tanya Belarus

"Hmm… Sudah bawa burger… punya minum ga?" tanya America

"…Eh, aku tidak bawa minum…"

_kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta_

_suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto_

_sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara_

_nodo ga kawai te koe de nai_

"…"

Belarus memerhatikan America dari kejauhan saja… YA, dari kejauhan saja…

"Sapa sajalah" kata Ukraine

"…Tidak" jawab Belarus

_puha dou shiyou_

_ano ne, jitsuha ru_

_dame da, yappari kowai no_

"Uuhh… aku kurang jujur…" keluh Belarus

"Kenapa ga langsung tembak saja?" tanya Ukraine  
"Malu lah"

_kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_

_kono kimochi doushite kurushii no_

"Cuma mau mengatakan perasaan kok susahnya minta ampun…?" tanya Belarus dalam hati

"Hoi! Lagi apa! Jangan melamun!" sapa Hungary

"Eh… Tidak…. Tidak apa-apa…" jawab Belarus

_ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen_

_sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_

_oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

"Eh… anu… America? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Belarus keesokan harinya

"Eh… Boleh kok…" jawab America

"…Maaf banget kalau kamu lagi sibuk… Maaf…" kata Belarus sambil menunduk

"Belarus, kamu kenapa sih dari kemarin? Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan katakan saja." Kata America bingung

_dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka_

_etto sore ja ja janken shiyo_

_jankenpon aiko desho_

_gomen ne, tsumaranai ne_

"Eh… Mau main lagi gak?" tanya Belarus

"Main apa?" tanya America

"Eh… anu… kertas gunting batu? Eh jangan…"

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya America

"Maaf… Aku terlalu membosankan…" jawab Belarus

_onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai_

_e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya_

"Eh… Belarus, lapar nih, punya air ga?" tanya America

"Maaf… Aku tidak bawa air…" jawab Belarus

_ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo_

_okashii tte omottara gomen_

_bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no_

_demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto_

"Eh… Meskipun tiba-tiba… Perasaan yang aneh ini muncul… Maaf…" kata Belarus

"Apa?" tanya America

"Mungkin ini mengejutkan bagimu… Tapi... Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentangku…"

_puha dou shiyou_

_ano ne, jitsuhare_

_dame da, yappari kowai no_

"Hah… Tidak berhasil lagi…" keluh Belarus

"Kudengar dari America, kamu kenapa dari kemarin?" tanya England tiba-tiba

"Eh… Itu… Bukan apa-apa…" jawab Belarus

_kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_

_kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no_

"Hufh…. Susah banget…" keluh Belarus

"Kenapa sih? Kumpulkan saja keberanianmu…" kata Liechtenstein

"Tidak bisa… Aku…" jawab Belarus

_ano ne, jitsuha,_

_a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano_

_ano ne, anata ga, aa,_

"Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi!" kata Belarus mantap  
"Eh… Anu… America-san…. Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Belarus

"Boleh, ada apa?" tanya America

"Eh… Aku sudah mencoba untuk jujur… Kau tahu… Aku…"

_atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi_

_a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,_

_anata ga, su_

"Eh, anu… tunggu sebentar… Eh… Aku… Kamu adalah orang yang ku-"

"Ku?" tanya America

"Ku… Ku…"

_ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata_

_atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,_

"Eh… Kamu… Adalah orang yang… orang yang…!"

"Orang yang apa?" tanya America

"Orang yang…"

_anata ga, aa_

_atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne_

"Aku... Aku sebenarnya…" kata Belarus terbata-bata, dia tak menyadari bahwa sudah setengah jam dia melakukan ini

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya America, yang sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua berbicaar kurang lebih 30 menit

"Eh… Aku…"

_e eto, atashi_

_anata no koto ga_

"Kamu… Sebenarnya adalah orang yang ku-"

"Ku?" tanya America  
"Eh… Ku… Ku…" kata Belarus terbata-bata

_ano ne atashi anata no koto_

_ano ne atashi anata no koto_

_atashi wa anata ga_

"Kau… Kau… Adalah orang yang ku…su… ku… su…"

"Bicaranya yang bener dong!" jawab America

"Kusu… Kusu…"

_su, su, susu, susu, su su_

_susu susu, su, su, su, su,_

_suu, waa gomen, wasure te_

"Aku… Su- Su- Su-…"

"Su? Susu? Superbia?" tanya America

"Superbia… bukan…. Bukan itu… maksudku… Su…"

_matte!_

"Aku harus per-"

"Tunggu sebentar! Hanya sebentar! Aku… Aku…"

_su, su, susu, susu susu_

_susu susu, su su su su_

_su, su, susu, susu, su su_

"Aku… Su… Su…"  
"Cepetan dong!" kata Alfred

"Su- Su-… Su…" kata Belarus terbata-bata

_suki, daisuki!_

"Я кахаю цябе! I LIKE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" teriak Belarus lantang

"…"

"Eh… Ma-maaf… Apa aku menyakiti hatimu?" tanya Belarus takut

"…I like you too, I love you too" jawab America

"Suki daisuki…" jawab lagi oleh Belarus

**SONGFIC PERTAMA SAYAAAA! Lagunya "Suki Daisuki" atau "I like you, I love you" dari Kagamine Rin, mohon dimaklumi karena saya ga jago bikin songfic #plak**

**Я кахаю цябе**** itu dibacanya ****JA kachaju ciabie**

**Review please~**


End file.
